


of global proportions

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - new kid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	of global proportions

* * *

_[freshman/sophomore year]_

  
Spencer jerks, snapping his eyes open. He'd been about two seconds away from falling asleep, a fatal mistake in Geography. One of Mr. Reeves' favorite pastimes is to catch unsuspecting sleeping students and banging his meter stick against the metal legs of their desks. It makes a god-awful racket and the student tends to nearly fall out of their chair from the shock.

It's a lot of attention that Spencer really doesn't want to bring on himself right now. The first semester of high school has _not_ been what he'd expected.

Glancing up, he finds Mr. Reeves staring at him. Spencer can't be sure, but it looks like amusement in the teacher's eyes. Coughing, Spencer tunes back into the lecture and drops his gaze back to the textbook open on the desk in front of him.

His eyes are starting to slip shut again when there's a knock on the door. Every head in the room swings around and a second later, a boy stumbles into the classroom. He smiles at the class, overly wide, and Spencer feels tired just looking at him. He practically vibrates in place as Mr. Reeves reads the note he's been handed.

Mr. Reeves looks over at Spencer and his stomach sinks. A second later, the teacher points the paper toward Spencer and says, "Brendon, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Smith–raise your hand–there." The corner of his mouth lifts. "Maybe you'll have better luck keeping him awake than my scintillating discussion on South Africa has."

Spencer sinks lower in his chair, his face burning. The new kid, Brendon, grins even wider and makes his way down the aisle as Mr. Reeves turns back to the projector screen. Right before he gets to the empty seat, Eddie Laguardo sticks his foot out. Spencer's not quick enough to warn him and Brendon barely catches himself on the empty desk. His backpack isn't as lucky and a couple of books spill out right beside Spencer, a bright yellow notebook in between them. He reaches over the side to pick them up as Brendon slides into his seat.

Brendon's face is red, but he gives Spencer a quiet _thanks_ when he hands the books back. He's shoving them back into his bag when Spencer notices the Blink-182 sticker on the back of the notebook.

"Hey," he says softly. Brendon's chin is tucked down, close to his chest, but he glances over at Spencer. Mr. Reeve's voice is a mumble of sound in the background.

"Hey," Spencer repeats. "Don't worry about Eddie, he's a jerk." Eddie turns his head to give Spencer a dirty look, but Spencer ignores him.

Brendon raises an eyebrow, nodding, and Spencer watches as some of his tension leaks away. A second later, Brendon starts bouncing his leg. Spencer can vaguely feel the vibrations, sitting across the aisle. He grins as Eddie's hand tightens on the edge of his desk and Spencer looks down to see a leg of Brendon's desk settled right against the back of Eddie's.

Spencer smirks. Leaning over, he whispers, "Nobody really likes him anyway."

Brendon grins at him.

 


End file.
